Seth's Wolf Girl
by lycanlover1964
Summary: Three year old Cody and her parents were camping in the Olympic Peninsula, Cody wanders off a search is called, the Quileute Tribe led by Quil Sr. helps to find the child. With no luck. 13 years later… Rated M for later chapters. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my own imagination. Please Read and Review.**

Lara and Sean Murphy marveled at the beauty of the Olympic Peninsula and were thrilled to see their little daughter enjoying herself. Cody had just turned three and was having a blast chasing butterflies and grasshoppers. Occasionally she would squeal with glee when she found a fuzzy caterpillar. She had no fear of any of the animals that lived in the forests and glades about them. Cody had walked up to a doe early that morning, carrying a dandelion in her hand. The doe had shifted slightly then began to nibble on the weed that the little human held out to her. Even when Cody squealed with glee the doe did not flee. The animals seemed to know that the babe was not a threat.

As the forth of July weekend edged on Lara and Sean decided to hike to a nearby rock face and do a bit of climbing. Cody followed along tied to a bit of nylon cord attached to her wrist by a Minnie mouse wrist watch. As Lara and Sean climbed up the face of the shear rock face Cody saw a hare bound past her and she squealed with glee. She began following the small animal. As she got to the end of her tether, the Velcro on the wrist band slipped allowing the child to have free reign. Cody not understanding why she had been tied, simply followed after the hare.

"Bunny, bunny." Cody stated as she followed the quick movements of the hare. After several minutes Sean looked down and noticed the wrist band lying open on the ground. Panic set in, he called to Lara and they began the slow climb down the rock face. Not wanting to slip in their haste. It took nearly a half hour to climb back down.

As Cody followed the hare, she started to rub her eyes. A pack of wolves watched the humans running about calling the little one. The other half of their pack watched the child. The hare would be a good dinner for the cubs. The beta ran forward and lunged at the hare, killing it instantly. The human child stood watching, then stepped forward, her hand outstretched towards the hare in the wolf's mouth. The wolf took a step back, then another , and another. Until he was in the tree line. The Alpha female stalked forward and sniffed at the tiny human. Then she howled, and was answered by her mate with the other group. Soon the pack converged and the Alpha female trotted to Cody and very gently picked her up in its jaws. Cody squealed and laughed, the lack of fear keeping her safe.

The wolves carry the child to the den and soon she falls to sleep against the soft fur of the Alpha female.

After searching near by, Lara and Sean ran to their camp and took their pick up into the small town of Forks, Washington. They entered the police department and ran to the man behind the desk, Chief Swan greeted them, then took their statement. Within ten minutes he had a search party formed.

The Forks Police, Search and Rescue and the LaPush Search and Rescue were at the base of the of the rock face where the child had last been seen. Quil Ateara stood looking at the tiny bare footprints, his friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black were also nearby, Billy Black stood waiting for Charlie to arrive with the parents. He figured the child probably would never be found, due to the cougar activity in the area. The toddler was small and helpless, a prime choice for the big cat.

Charlie arrived five minutes later with the parents. Several of the Quileute were on foot, while some were on horse back. The Forks Search and Rescue were on atv's. The towns people that had heard about the lost child were on foot. The Forks police had a small k-9 unit. The search started after everyone was formed into groups of fives and each group was given a walkie talkie. Billy Black, Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater, and two other Quileutes headed into the Southeastern section. They came across more of the child's foot prints, then noticed several wolf tracks. Wolves in the area had never been know to attack a human, but this was a defenseless child. The wolf tracks seemed to converge on the child then the child's tracks disappeared all together. Just as they had feared she would not be found. The wolf tracks led to a river then disappeared. Billy radioed Charlie and let him know what they had found. The search was soon called off and the parents left the area, weeping for their child they had so loved.

A week later!

"I still can't understand how those two could have just went and climbed that rock and left their child unattended. Something was bound to happen, kids are fast." Billy stated to his friends Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater.

"I know little Seth keeps us busy constantly." Harry stated as he watched his son and daughter Leah rough and tumble near them in the living room.

"Bella was always a quick kid too. Renee was always running after her." Charlie stated then rubbed his hands over his face. He still missed them. It had been a couple of years since Renee took Bella and left Charlie an abandoned husband. He hadn't been able to take their wedding picture down, even though they had been divorced for nearly eighteen months. His only ray of sunshine was the summers that Bella spent with him.

"You okay, Chief?" Billy asked Charlie, Billy and Harry both felt for Charlie. Renee had always been a handful. Never satisfied to play the good wife. Billy sighed in relief, his woman Sarah was a treasure. Even though sometimes he had not been the best husband. He just wished that she could get to feeling better. Her pregnancy with Jake had been hard, but the new baby was causing her more pain then the others put together. The girls had been no problem, but Sarah was not as young as she had been, he had married an older woman and got razzed for it too. He had been nineteen when he and Sarah had met, she was twenty-six, but they were compatible from the first. They had had some hard times and several fights, but they were now closer then ever. His Jacob was seven and Harry's Seth was four, Leah nine. Charlie's Bella had just turned eight. Charlie couldn't wait to have her for the summer. Although the days he got to keep her were getting shorter every year.

"Yeah, just wish we had found that child." Charlie stated holding a picture of a very cute little girl in a Easter bonnet and flowery dress. The child had big dark blue eyes and light brown hair. The parents had left the picture in hopes of the child being found.

"I know, if they had just put as much time into that child as they did with climbing that rock, she would still be alive." Billy stated gloomily.

"How is Sarah? Is she due soon?" Charlie asked.

"She's not doing to good. The baby is due in ten days and if it doesn't move into the birth canal soon they will take it by cesarean.." Billy answered.

"Well, let me know if she needs anything." Charlie stated and looked at the clock. "Guess I better head back to the station. If you find any trace of the child…"

"We'll call you, but I don't think the poor little thing made it. It's a shame, she had her whole life yet to live." Billy stated as he glanced at the beautiful toddler in the picture.

Charlie left and headed back to Forks, the parents had already went back east. They were heartbroken, but didn't want to stay around if a body was found. They wanted to remember their little Cody as she was before she was taken from them. Billy, Harry and Charlie couldn't understand how they could just leave before they knew for sure. Although the men figured they would never see the sweet child alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

Billy loaded Sarah into the passenger seat of his car, she had woken up in agony. The baby must have flipped or turned. He rushed to the driver's side and got in, Jacob was just walking up to the car, after school. He saw his mother and ran to her, looking scared.

"Jacob, I have to rush your mother to the hospital in Forks, stay here and tell the girls. I'll call as soon as we find out." With that he backed out of the driveway and sped up the 101. Half way between LaPush and Forks, Sarah slipped away, the baby had been to much for her. Billy looked over to his beloved and his life seemed to go into spiral. When he heard the truck's horn it was too late to correct his mistake and the two vehicles collided.

The truck driver was not badly hurt, he radioed for help and soon Charlie pulled up to see the most horrific sight. His deputy took over, Charlie felt like he was walking in fog. Sarah and the baby were gone, Billy was badly hurt. In an instant Charlie turned off his emotions and called Harry Clearwater, letting him know what happened and that the Black children would need him and Sue. Harry told him they would take the kids to their house and to let him know how Billy was doing. Then Charlie took over at the scene and made sure that the coroner was notified.

The ambulance took Billy to the Forks hospital, Charlie followed in his cruiser. The truck driver was being treated for minor cuts and bruises, but was so traumatized that the doctors were keeping him for observation. He told Charlie that he tried had sounded his horn, but that the pick up just kept coming at him, he tried to swerve but his truck still caught the pickup with his trailer. Charlie nodded his head and patted the young man gently on the shoulder. He knew the boy had not meant to cause harm.

The coroner report came back that afternoon and Charlie then understood what had happened to his friend. Sarah had been his life. She had died ten minutes before the collision, Billy had no doubt went into shock, knowing that his wife and baby were gone.

Three days after the accident Billy called Charlie and Harry. They arrived at the hospital and stood quietly while Billy had the nurse bring him pen and paper.

"I want you to make arrangements for Sarah, I won't be out for awhile, except to go to the funeral. The doctor told me I broke my back, and severed the nerves in my spine." He stated as he wrote a couple of quick notes. "These are giving my written permission to make the funeral plans and to take care of any school needs the kids have." Billy stated and winced, not from pain, but from the agony his children were being forced to endure.

A week later the funeral was held at the LaPush cemetery. Billy sat in his wheel chair, his children clinging to him. After the serves, Charlie pushed Billy's wheel chair to the grave side as his treasure was lowered to her final resting place. He dropped a sprinkling of dirt on the top of the mahogany coffin. Then a single perfect red rose. Next the Black children dropped dirt in and dropped white rose buds. The funeral had been somber, but beautiful. Sarah had had so many friends. Everyone that met her had instantly loved her.

Three months later Billy was allowed to return home. Harry and Sue brought the kids back and the girls took over with the house hold chores while Jacob took care of his dad and any other chores that needed to be done. He was close to his dad before, but the loss of his mom had brought him even closer to him. He missed her sweet hugs and loving eyes, the most. He did have Sue, but it wasn't the same. He decided to keep smiling for his dad though. He would smile no matter how bad his insides hurt, cause he knew his dad need to see him smile.

Another year passed and everything was finally easier to take. Billy had finally began to get out of the house again. Jacob and his friends Quil Ateara Jr. and Embry Call were always at the house, either in the garage or in front of the television. The girls started would be starting Junior High that fall with Leah Clearwater. Little Seth Clearwater hung around and followed Jacob everywhere. He worse then a puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Change

Jacob smiled wider and wider as his birthday cake was set in front of him. He closed his eyes then blew out all candles. Then Rachel and Rebecca began to serve the cake to the guests. Jacob smiled as he opened presents, he was thirteen now. Thirteen and ready to take on the world. Billy laughed as Jacob seemed to be bouncing up and down on the couch with joy at the gifts and cake. His Jacob was so like Sarah, Rachel and Rebecca had more of his looks, but Jake had Sarah's eyes and smile. He was a joy to have around. Embry and young Quil were teasing the girls as usual and Seth was staring at Jake as if he were an idol.

As the party was getting over, a young man named Sam Uley walked up to the front door and knocked. He looked haggard as if he hadn't slept in days. Old Quil noticed him and called him in.

"What's new?" Quil Sr. asked the young man.

"They've come back." Sam stated with an edge in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Quil Sr. asked further.

"Yes, they have enrolled the younger ones in the Forks High School. They are going by the name Cullen, now." Sam stated sneering the name.

"Keep watch, if they cause any mischief, let us know." Quil Sr. answered.

"What's up, Quil?" Billy asked as he rolled his wheel chair toward his old friend.

"The blood drinkers have returned." Quil Sr. stated and looked at the boys and young men in the room. He was saddened to think that this would cause these children to become creatures of myth.

"Perhaps they will keep to the treaty. Perhaps they won't cause harm." Billy stated.

"They already have, they have increased their numbers." Quil Sr. stated then looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

'How many?" Billy asked looking solemn.

"Seven." Quil Sr. stated and looked at his grandson and his friends. "They will be changing soon, just like Sam and Paul did." Quil Sr. stated. "Jared is already showing signs."

"Perhaps with only seven, only a few will be needed." Billy answered.

"Perhaps, but I doubt any of the descendents will get away that easily." Quil Sr. stated as he looked at the boys again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bella and the Cullens

Charlie had been overjoyed that Bella would be moving back home, but after she had arrived and strange things kept happening he wasn't sure if she should have come at all. Her first year in Forks was strange especially when she started dating the Cullen boy. Then he left her and she and Jacob Black were nearly inseparable, then Cullen came back. Billy was always on edge and the strange deaths and strange wolf sightings were beginning to weigh on his mind. After Harry Clearwater had passed away Charlie had tried to get Bella interested in Jacob or one of his friends, even young Seth. But all she cared about was Edward Cullen and the Cullen family. Charlie shook his head, now they were married. Married and Bella was different, stoic, cold to the touch. Jacob was his bright and smiling self, never far from Charlie's granddaughter Renesmee, adopted by Bella and Edward. Charlie smiled and chuckled at the how Jacob had first showed him that he was a shape shifter. Caused him to nearly have a heart attack. Yet things were nearly placid now, no more mysterious deaths. The Quileute's hadn't had to patrol as often. Things were getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cody: The lost is found

Cody's first year with the wolves had been strange, she learned to howl and whimper and basically communicate with them as much as a human could, but her body language was more wolf then human now. The wolves doted on the young in their pack and Cody was no exception. She was fed before the adults, a long with the other young. She learned to rough house and play with the others. The old male beta was her favorite and he let her follow him and as he watched over her, she would pick and eat the huckleberries and wild raspberries. She learned quick what not to eat by watching the animals. Her favorite food were the morel mushrooms, they were so tangy and good tasting, she knew they were good, since the deer ate them constantly. The forest was full of food. Cody grew fast with the abundance of food, winters were harder, but humans always seemed to leave things out. After thirteen years Cody was an adult and ran with the wolf pack on hunts and foraged, learning to stock pile the types of foods she liked to eat by drying them. She learned to fish and climb trees by watching the bear, never getting too close to the big brutes though. She avoided humans and kept a wide distance between herself and the strange inhuman creatures that drank the blood of the wolf pack's prey. They thankfully didn't have a taste for wolf blood. Although a couple of their red eyed friends had seemed to smell Cody, but the wolves kept her hidden. At the age of sixteen, Cody was what some would call beautiful, but she never thought of such things, she was a wolf cub. She looked funny to herself, yet the wolves never treated her any different then the other half grown cubs. She had aged as a human, and had been a cub for much longer then any other member of the wolf pack. The wolves new she was a human, so they as such, she walked upright, she ran slightly bent forward which added speed for her. Yet she feared no animal, only humans and the blood drinkers.

On one outing with the pack she was running to the stream that fed into the ocean. As she and her pack ran into the open as they neared the spring, they saw several huge wolves fighting a silver haired blood drinker. The silver haired demon hit one of the huge wolves making it spiral through the air, then the others jumped the evil white skinned furless creature and tore it to pieces. A couple of the golden eyed blood drinkers had started a fire and they began to throw, the pieces of the beast the wolves had killed, into the fire. The grey wolf that had been thrown rose and limped back to the others. The biggest of the five wolves, a chocolate brown one, raised it's head and howled to the waxing moon. The other of his pack answered the call. The huge wolves stopped and looked toward the cliffs when they heard the response of Cody's pack. They looked at the other wolves and were about to turn to leave when Cody stood up and looked at the wolves' huge cousins.

Jacob howled his victory and was answered by his brothers, they had just turned to go when the pack of normal wolves called to them. They loved to here the wolves, it made them think about the history of their tribe, but he lost all thought of history and vampires when she stood up. He blinked his eyes several times, but the girl remained standing in the moon light, with the wolves about her. She was small, with extremely long messy chestnut brown hair, and totally nude. Though her hair covered most of her body. Falling to just past her upper thighs. He could hear the same shocked responses coming from his pack mates. All except Leah who seemed to stare at the girl thoughtfully then turned and ran full speed back toward LaPush, her mind sending out visions of her dad when he was a live and old Quil and his own dad. He heard through memories of a little girl who had gotten lost and thought to have been killed by the wolves. Then Jacob understood, Leah was going to tell his dad and Old Quil that she had found the child. What Jacob seemed to notice next, was that both Embry and young Seth were staring at the wild girl, and lustful thoughts were being sent out.

"Seth, Embry! Knock off the crap!" Jacob called to them with his thoughts.

"Sorry Jake, she's just so nude." Seth stated and Jacob knew that if he was in human form Seth would have been blushing.

"Yeah, sorry Bro. She just is so amazing looking, wild and erotic." Embry stated in his defense.

"Okay, that's enough. Sam and the others are coming. Leah's with them." Jacob stated.

"What's up Sam?" Jacob stated through their wolf telepathy of Alpha to Alpha.

"The girl, we need to get her to come with us. She needs to be brought back into the human world. I think the wolves will leave her if we go to them." Sam stated and the two wolf packs headed toward the normal wolf pack. The normal wolves became submissive and began to slink away, the girl tried to run after the pack but the Quileutes surrounded her. She made yipping noises that the shape shifters knew were calls for help. But the normal wolves knew they couldn't stand up to the giants. The girl fell to the ground shaking and crying. Seth whimpered and stepped forward, but retreated when the girl squealed. Then to the shock of everyone Seth phased back to his human form. He was still smaller then the others and as he became human he remained on his hands and knees and crawled forward slowly. The girl looked at him, then looked at the other huge wolves. Seth and the girl stared at one another, then Seth met her eyes and his world did a somersault. There was nothing, no wolf pack, no school, no family. Only this small wild girl who had eyes the color of the summer sky.

Cody had never seen a boy before, he was pretty. His dark eyes made her feel safe, his shoulder length black hair made her look at her own hair. But the way his mouth and showed his teeth was peculiar, yet pleasant. His nude body made her own body flush and heat inside. She had never felt anything like this feeling before. She knew she would follow this boy where ever he wanted her to.

Jacob smiled internally, he knew that Seth had imprinted on the little wild girl. She would follow Seth whereever he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

The little wild girl did follow Seth, in fact she followed him all the way back to LaPush and to his house.

The problems started when Sue, Leah, Emily, Kim and Rachel began to clean the girl up. Seth and the pack were sitting in the living room watching baseball, they heard the water running, then a yelp, a screech, whining then a splash. Giggles and loud growling.

Sam actually jumped when he heard a low bang. "Catch her Sam!" Leah shouted just as a, now very wet girl ran out of the bathroom. Sam tried really hard not to look at the naked girl as he carried her back to the room. As he passed her through the door, he burst out laughing Leah was standing at the end of the claw foot tub soaking wet and shaking with anger.

"We need a collar and a leash, and it probably wouldn't hurt to get a muzzle. She bit Kim!" Rachel stated crossly.

"You are not going to put any of those on my imprint!" Seth stated glaring at his sister and her friends. Sue sat on the edge of the tub looking dazed. "You okay, Mom?"

"Yeah, but look at this mess." She waved her hand around at the water standing an inch deep all over the floor, ripped shower curtain, shower rod bent and pulled half way down.

"She's been living wild since she was four years old. You can't just throw her into a bath and expect her to sit there quietly." Seth stated.

"Well, then you clean her up!" Leah yelled at him.

"No! We'll get it done." Sue stated abruptly. She didn't like the thought of her baby boy bathing the naked young woman. He was so innocent.

"Maybe if we knock her out." Leah commented.

"Mom!" Seth yelled pointing at his sister.

"She won't knock her out, although it would probably make things a lot simpler." Sue added.

"Mom!" Seth raised his voice again.

"I was just thinking out loud, I wouldn't actually do it." Sue stated.

After another hour and a lot of cursing and yelping and yelling, they had the young woman clean dry and even her hair was shinny and clean, Hanging straight and long past her hips. A towel was around her body and she was led out by Leah, who looked exasperated. "Didn't think we would ever get that little monster clean. Sue and the other girls cleaned the bathroom.

The next trial came when they tried to dress her, she bit Kim and Rachel, tried to run away again, tried to hide in the back of the closet. Finally Seth came up the stairs and smiled at the girl, she reached for him and his smile widened. Then a thought came to him. They had been able to get her to leave panties on, but nothing more. Seth took off his shirt and put it over the girl's head then pulled her hands through the sleeves. The girl sniffed the fabric, then held it to herself.

"That wasn't that hard." Seth stated smugly.

"Well she likes you." Rachel stated. "You think she has rabies?" Rachel asked the others. The guys all burst out laughing.

"Don't you think it's about time to teach her how to say her name." Billy asked from the living room. "Seth, I think she will learn faster if you are the one teaching her." Seth agreed.

He held out his hand to her and she took it and touched his smiling mouth with her other hand, trying to understand why he was showing his teeth. His eyes were kind and gentle, yet he was baring his teeth. As he began to lead, he heard her stomach growl. He smiled, "She's hungry." He stated over his shoulder.

"We'll start dinner in just a few minutes." Emily called from the bathroom.

Seth led her to the living room and sat, then pulled her gently down facing him. He touched his chest and said "Seth." then touched hers and said "Cody." Then he took her hand and placed it on his chest and said his name, then on herself. No comprehension, she just touched his mouth when he made words. After another ten minutes he tried something new. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a howl, Cody looked at him and her eyes brightened, and she let out a howl. Then Seth repeated his name and howled, finally Cody got the idea and bounced a couple of times.

She touched Seth's chest and said "Sah." Then touched her own and said, "Co-ee." Seth smiled and nodded his head. Cody launched herself at him and put her arms about Seth's neck and licked his face in one long lick. It didn't gross him out, instead it made him aroused. He pushed her back to the floor, then repeated the lesson. After another hour she was saying their names. Finally they were called to eat. Which turned out to be a bit of a problem in itself.

Everyone crowded around the table, Seth put food on a plate for Cody and gave her a spoon and showed her how to use it, but she threw the spoon and nearly hit Paul in the head, which pissed him off. He let out a growl and Cody yipped and slunk back against Seth. She watched Seth, then grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and put them in her mouth. Leah said "No!", and slapped her hand, Cody growled and tried to bite her. Leah stood up and stormed out of the house. Seth and the other pack members burst out laughing. Cody continued eating with her hands and licked the plate when she was done. Seth just shook his head and watched her, he thought it was cute. After dinner, Seth led Cody into the bathroom, she pulled back at the sight of the tub, then followed when Seth smiled at her. He washed her hands and face with a warm wet wash cloth, he was gentle and she didn't growl or fight him in any way. Then he led her into the living room and sat on the floor and pulled her gently onto his lap. She snuggled into his warmth and soon fell asleep.

A while later Leah came back into the house and tossed a large paper bag to Seth. "What's this?" Seth asked.

"Just open it." Leah stated then walked toward the door, one hand on the knob. Seth put his hand in the bag and pulled out a pink dog dish, that had 'Cody' wrote on it and a hot pink leash and matching color. "You are so dead, Leah!" Seth stated and stood still holding Cody. He set her on Embry's lap, and ran after Leah, who was already out the door and down the steps. Embry was dazed for a bit, then looked at the sleeping face of the little wild girl. She was stunning, lightly tanned skin, chestnut brown hair with golden highlights, long brown eyelashes. She shifted and cuddled against him, drawing in his warmth. He eyes flickered open and she looked at him, then began to tremble. He made a soft growling noise deep in his throat, she stared at him then nuzzled his neck. He chuckled as she sniffed at his neck, making mewling noises.

"Be careful, Em, she probably wants you to regurgitate for her." Paul stated as he watched the little woman nuzzling Embry's neck. Embry gave a quick intake of air, when she began nipping his skin right below the ear. He could feel himself getting turned on, but didn't want to frighten the gorgeous little creature. Leah returned just then covered head to toe with mud.

"Don't you even, take another step!" Sue yelled at Leah. "Go out to the garden and rinse off with the hose."

"Yes, ma'am." Leah stated. As Leah turned to go Seth came in limping but smiling triumphantly.

"Guess you won." Jared stated.

"Yeah." He said, then walked over to Embry and lifted Cody bride style into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck and he carried her up the stairs. "Good night." He said still smiling.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're taking her?" Sue asked staring at her youngest child.

"Mom, I'm going to put her in my bed and I'll crash on the floor." Seth stated, then continued up the stairs. He opened his door and stepped in, he used one hand and threw back the covers then laid Cody on the bed. He kissed her forehead, then turned to get the extra bedding out of his closet when he felt hands on his arm. She pulled him back to her and then laid down, her hands still holding his arm. Seth smiled and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to him and smiled. "Sef, Codee." She stated then nuzzled his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, then pulled her up tight to his body. He smiled when he heard her begin to snore quietly. Her arms slackened from around his neck and she made little yips and growls in between her soft snores. Seth chuckled to himself, she was so cute and innocent.

The following morning, Leah and Sue knocked on Seth's door, he was sitting near the window, since he had just returned from patrolling. Sue opened the door and stuck her head in and smiled as she saw Cody sleeping with Seth's old teddy bear clutched to her. She had to admit the young lady was beginning to grow on her.

"What do you need Mom?" Seth asked. He knew she was making sure that they weren't in the same bed. Little did she know, since they had slept together most of the night. When he slipped out to meet with Sam, he gave his bear to her. He smiled at her, she still had Benny clutched to her chest.

"I was just going to say Happy Birthday, Honey." Sue smiled. Seth looked at her and then perked up.

"I haven't been keeping track of the days lately. Wow, I'm eighteen today. Thanks Mom!" He smiled brightly and then looked at Cody again. He was about two years older then his little wolf girl. He couldn't believe it had been two years since they had helped the Cullens with the Italian Vampires. Nessie was three years of age if you counted the days since she was born, but in all actually she was now ten. Jacob was thrilled that in four more years she would be grown, the equivalent of a twenty year old woman.

"I invited some people over for your Birthday party. They'll be here in three hours. Can you manage to get her to behave and wear more then just your shirt." Sue asked.

"If not, don't forget the presents I bought you last night." Leah stated gruffly.

"We aren't even going there today Leah." Seth growled.

After they went back down the stairs, he went to his bed and slipped Benny out of Cody's arms and snuggled up to her. She instantly wound her arms around his neck and breathed a contented sigh. They cuddled for a while then he heard a pan dropped to the floor and figured he had better get them ready. He looked through his dresser and found a pair of his old jeans and an unopened package of t-shirts. He stroked Cody's beautiful hair and her eyes opened and looked at him with trust and love. She sat up and stretched, then Seth grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her head and tried to keep from looking at her glorious body, a wave of lust began to creep its way through his body. He wanted to caress those perfect breasts, then he shook his head and chastised himself. Cody had no idea about such things, she was like a little girl. He opened the pack of t-shirts and held them both up in front of her. Then placed the red one under her chin, then the blue one. He went with the red and put it over her head and she put her arms through the sleeves. Then he put on the blue one. He then unfolded the jeans, he hadn't wore since before he had been thirteen. He touched her legs and showed her, he wanted her to stretch them out, then he began to put the jeans on her. It was awkward, but he finally got them where he could lift her up and pull them over her hips. They were a little snug in the rear, but loose at the waist. He loved the way they made her butt look. She would have to go bare foot, since her feet were smaller then any of them. Then he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial.

"Jake, I need to talk to Alice. Yeah, I need fashion advice." Seth chuckled.

"Shoes, I don't know how to measure feet. Okay, ruler, I don't have a ruler. Okay, about eight inches. Size 6. How did you know that? Anyway, can you have Jake bring a couple of pairs over. I don't know what size clothes she wears, she's wearing a pair of my jeans that I wore when I was thirteen. Okay, cool. Yeah she definitely needs girl clothes. Thanks. Bye." Seth smiled and felt relieved.

After an hour of cuddling and getting Cody used to the jeans. They walked down the stairs and Sue nodded her head in approval at Cody's new attire. Totally covered is what she preferred.

The guests began to arrive a little after three, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Collin, his imprint Sally, a little blonde from California, Brady, his imprint Josie, Sally's twin, Embry, Jacob, Nessie and finally Quil and little Claire. Seth's job as Cody's center of attention and teacher ended as soon as Nessie and Claire arrived. Cody was completely amazed by the little girls. Six year old Claire, had Quil bring her toy box as usual and when she found out about Cody not knowing how to talk, she and Nessie started to tutor her. Seth chuckled as he watched the little girls using Claire's alphabet flash cards and picture books to teach Cody. Nessie touched Cody's face and spoke to her telepathically. Bye the end of the night, Cody had already learned how to say Seth's name better and to know the words for many things in the home. Jacob gave a large box to Seth which held clothes, shoes, beauty supplies and other female needs. Alice as usual had come to the rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day was less of a hassle to get Cody dressed, Seth picked out a cute pink flowery sundress and pink sandals. He brushed Cody's beautiful long hair, then placed a pair of pink barrettes on each side of her head to hold back her hair. He looked at her and smiled, she was so pretty. He dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and a tee shirt and a pair of old black converses.

They descended the stairs holding hands and heard several gasps when they came into view. Embry stood and smiled at Cody. He tried not to show his interest in Seth's imprint, but it was becoming hard to hide. The pink dress didn't help things. He envisioned himself kissing her soft neck, then he shook his head and tried to get a grip.

Quil and Jacob were standing next to their imprints, as soon as Cody saw the little girls she gave an awkward smile, then quickly walked to them. Claire and Nessie dove right in to their lessons. By the time Sue called everyone to breakfast Cody was talking in small clipped sentences. Claire and Nessie also taught her by example how to eat with silverware with more manners.

Sue was becoming less stressed over having the beauty in her house and Leah was even beginning to calm down around her.

Another service Nessie provided was showing Cody with her mind how people relieved themselves. Cody caught on fairly fast.

The next morning, Seth woke and slipped out of bed he entered the upstairs bathroom and turned on the shower, he stripped and stepped in when he sensed he was being watched. He turned around to see Cody standing in the doorway watching him with fear on her face.

"It's okay, it's a shower. This is how I clean myself." Seth stated and stepped under the spray. Cody stepped forward. She closed the door so she could get closer to the shower. She reached out to Seth, who just smiled at her. Then she looked at herself, then him and quickly started to remove his old tee-shirt she was wearing as pajama's and slipped off the panties. She went to step closer to the tub when Seth stopped her. He stepped out and slipped the hook into the circle which was the lock. Then he returned to the shower and held out his hand to Cody. She took his hand and he led her into the shower. He smiled down at her, then chuckled when she jumped back from the spray, nearly falling. He grabbed her into his arms and held her too him. Then slowly turned her around so the spray began to drench both of them.

Seth tried not to think about the naked woman pressed to his naked body, but to no avail. He was becoming aroused. He lowered his head and kissed her shoulder and neck, then let his tongue slide up to her face. Cody pulled him tighter against her, then Seth placed his lips on hers, kissing them softly. He raised his head and looked at Cody's beautiful face. She looked up at him and raised up placing her lips to his again. Soon the kisses became more heated, through nothing other then instinct, Cody kissed Seth as he kissed her. Their lips opening, tongues intertwining, playing with each other. Seth wanted his imprint so bad, but was afraid of scaring her. He decided to do what he had started and grabbed the soap and began to wash himself, then he lathered up his hands and rubbed the slick soap all over his love. It was completely erotic washing her body. Then he rinsed them both and pulled her to his body again and kissed her. His hands roaming over her body, he stopped at her soft mound of hair and cupped it with his hand, Cody sucked in a quick breath but pushed herself tight to his palm. Seth kissed her more heatedly while his fingers gently stroked over the hair. He pushed one finger to her opening and felt the wetness, but stopped at her startled whimper.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to fast. I'll slow down, be more patient." Seth stated and pulled her body into a hug. He dried off with a large towel then dried her with another and soon they were back in his room. He found panties and a yellow sundress, matching sandals and barrettes. As the day before he dressed her and then himself. He kissed her once more then led her down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning Seth took Cody with him to visit the Cullens. It was an experience, she was startled by Seth's pick up and tried to jump out of it numerous times. Soon she began to understand, but she wanted to sit right next to Seth. He fastened the lap belt around her and had her straddle the stick shift. By the time they arrived at the Cullen's she had learned to help him shift by listening to the sound of the rpms.

As soon as they got out of the pick up Nessie was running out the front door to meet them. She was dressed in a very pretty pink dress with matching shoes and bows in her curly hair. Cody smiled at her little friend and tutor. Then the Cullen's and Jacob came out to investigate.

Cody slunk back to Seth's side, she had smelled these creatures before. They brought death where ever they roamed. She watched as they looked at her, then she realized that their eyes were not like the others she and her pack had encountered in the past. These had soft eyes, soft warm golden brown, not blood red. She moved toward the one that seemed to be the leader, he smiled kindly. His blonde hair and pale features held no menace.

Cody reached out and touched the man's face, he was like cold stone. Yet he chuckled in the friendly way of Seth's people. Then the woman next to him smiled and Cody smiled awkwardly back. Next a tiny pixie of a girl bounded forward and bounced a couple of times in front of Cody. Nessie came to them and touched Cody's face, Cody watched the pictures her friend put in her mind. Alice, the little woman's name was Alice, and she wanted to help Cody to learn. Then Nessie named each of the others and Cody looked at each one in turn. When Nessie got to Bella, she called her mother, and Cody looked at the young woman and stepped toward her. "Mother, you be my mother too?" Cody stated making everyone including Seth and Jacob look surprised.

"You poor child." Bella stated feeling sad for the abandoned woman child. Bella couldn't believe how Cody's parents could have just up and left the babe to the wild. Didn't they care, didn't they want to know if she was alive. "Seth, did Billy and Charlie notify Cody's family that she had been found?" Bella asked her friend.

"Yes, but the only answer we received was that her family had moved overseas. They had two new children and didn't think it would be fair to their new children to bring Cody into their young lives." Seth told her.

"What, she's their child. How could they be so cruel!" Rosalie burst out in a very unRosalie way.

"It's okay Babe, she has us now." Emmett stated and squeezed his wife to him.

Rosalie stepped forward and touched Cody's hair and caressed her face. "I'll be your mother." She stated and held her hands out to Cody. Cody smiled and walked into the cold hard arms of the beautiful blonde woman. Everyone was amazed by the way Rosalie had taken to the lovely teen. Although Rosalie had mellowed a lot since the birth of Renesmee. She had always needed to give her love to a child, and the teen was alone in the world, abandoned by the very people, that should have protected her. It brought back memories of those who should have protected her, but instead harmed her, then left her for dead. Rosalie felt a kind of kinship with the teen. She wanted to protect her, guide her, teach her. From that moment Cody began to feel welcome, she knew Seth loved her, but she also knew that his family and friends did not. Except for the one named Embry who had begun to sneak moments alone with her. He never talked or touched her, but she knew he was watching her. Usually in her sleep, but her senses had been heightened by living wild.

As the wore on Cody was learning very quickly. Unlike at Seth's house, all of the Cullens were helping her learn. Carlisle and Nessie helped her with school, Esme and Bella helped her to learn cooking, Emmett ran and played with her, Alice and Rosalie helped her with dressing and fashion, Jasper even helped her with certain aspects of history, he would tell her stories of his life when he was young. Edward helped to communicate what she couldn't through her mind, but Rosalie was there when she got flustered, angry, sad, hurt, she was now her mother. When it was time to go, Seth smiled and took Cody aside. "Would you like to stay here?" Seth asked softly.

"You don't want me?" Cody stated a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Of course I want you, I just thought you might want to stay here and I will be like Jacob and come and see you all the time." Seth explained.

"I like Cullen, nice to me." Cody stated and smiled at the beautiful group.

"Okay, I will go home and get your things and Benny. I will be back after patrol to see you too." Seth kissed her cheek then got in his pickup and drove back to LaPush. He hated to leave her, but he knew she would be happier here. Leah and his mother would also be relieved. Actually the only person that would be upset would probably be Claire.

When he pulled in to the yard he saw Embry and Quil playing with Claire. When Claire saw him she ran over.

"Where's Cody?" Claire asked.

"She's going to be living with Nessie, from now on." Seth stated.

"What! No way, you get back in that truck and go get her, now!" Embry yelled at him.

"Why, why should you care?" Seth asked looking at him suspiciously.

"It…it's not safe for her there." Embry tried to cover his blunder.

"She will be just fine. The Cullens are good people." Seth stated and entered the house.

"Yeah, sure. What if they get hungry. Maybe I should go and check on her." Embry added.

"Why this sudden interest in Cody, Embry have you been lusting after Cody the way you did after Emily and Rachel? Jacob asked as he walked up from his small old car.

"Shut up Jake!" Embry yelled his body beginning to tremble.

"You've been thinking of my Cody!" Seth yelled back and also began to tremble. Embry bolted into the forest, Seth following closely behind. As they entered the cover of trees, they phased into their wolf forms.

Seth heard all the thoughts in Embry's head and Seth began getting angrier by the second.

"You climb into my room and watch Cody sleep, you watch while everyone else is watching TV. Did you imprint on my imprint?" Seth asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"No man, I'm just infatuated with her." Embry stated in his defense.

"Well, at least now I know that I made the right decision in moving her to the Cullens." Seth stated and phased back to human and put a pair of his stashed shorts on. When he got back to his house he ran up to his room and grabbed all of Cody's things. He grabbed his old teddy bear and his shirt that Cody liked to sleep in. He also grabbed his sleeping bag and few pairs of cutoffs. He didn't trust Embry not to try and see his girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth reached the Cullens' house before nightfall, he was met at the door by Edward, who led him to a guest room, which was only a temporary room for Cody. Edward and Bella offered Edward's old room for their new family member. This made Rosalie happy since Emmett and her room was across the hall and Nessie's was next door.

Cody was resting on a full size bed with Nessie, they were sharing ideas for the room. Alice was busy browsing online for clothes for Cody. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were renovating under the watchful eyes of Esme and Rosalie. Jacob had kitchen duty for the four of them since Nessie ate regular food as well as drinking blood.

It was such a contented setting until Seth and Jacob heard Embry's call. "I told him to back off." Seth stated rubbing his hand over his right temple.

"Calm down, maybe he is here as a messenger, not a interloper." Jacob stated.

"For his benefit, I hope you're right." Seth stated through gritted teeth. Jacob walked to the back door and opened it. He looked for any other pack members. Nothing. His eyebrow raised. If there was trouble, the rest of the pack would be close by.

"What's up Embry?" Jacob called to his friend.

"I was just starting to work on my old car when I got a phone call. Nessie wanted me to grab her some fabric swatches from my mom's shop. So I thought I would run them over." Embry stated smiling.

"Sure, sure." Jacob stated still watching Embry with a raised brow.

"Oh by the way, Sam says you two need to patrol the North tonight. He and Jared are taking the South, Collin and Leah the West and Paul and I are going East." Embry added.

"What's Brady and Quil doing?" Seth asked.

"Patrolling LaPush, staying close to home, Maggie is close. The babies may come at any time. Brady wants to be there for her." Embry stated.

"Where's her no good husband?" Jacob asked.

"Left on the USS Independence for another six month stint. Brady, doesn't want his sister to give birth with out family near by. His mom is still in Oklahoma helping their Grandmother, so he's all she has." Embry explained.

"Now exactly why are you patrolling the East, when we are already here." Jacob asked still suspicious.

"Don't ask me, ask Sam?" Embry stated.

"Okay where does he want us to meet?" Jacob asked.

"Says we should meet up at the cliffs after our patrol to report any leech sightings." Embry stated.

"Here's the samples, tell Nessie that mom is getting in a new sample book on Tuesday." With that Embry turned and headed back the way he had come.

"That was really strange, he didn't once mention Cody. What do you think he's up to?" Seth looked at Jacob and then as Embry disappeared into the dense tree line.

__ __ __

That night Jacob and Seth ran North on their patrol. After the long night of patrolling they headed to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. As they neared the cliffs they saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil.

"Where's Embry?" Seth asked as he neared them.

"Didn't he tell you, I gave him the night off." Sam called.

"What! He said he had to patrol the eastern sector tonight." Jacob stated.

"Nah, Brady and Collin took the east, Jared and I took the South, Paul and Leah took the West." Sam continued.

"Where is Embry now?" Seth asked.

"He said that he had some chores to finish." Jared stated.

"Didn't you sweep his mind?" Jacob asked.

"No, he called me on the phone." Sam stated feeling a little angry for being put in the middle of Seth and Embry's on going quarrel.

"That weasel! He had this all planned out. North so we would be the farthest away." Seth raged.

___ ___ ___

As soon as night came Jacob and Seth left to patrol. Ten minutes later Edward answered a knock on the door, finding a nervous Embry Call holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of bon bons.

"Is… is Cody here." He asked clearing his throat.

"Yes, but she is Seth's imprint." Edward stated.

"I just wanted to talk with her for a bit." Embry stated.

"Come in, top of the stairs third door on the left." Edward stated and looked at his Bella who was sitting on the living room floor putting a large 3-D puzzle together with Jasper and Carlisle. Although Jasper just seemed to be there to keep them calm so they wouldn't get impatient and ruin the progress they had already made.

---

Embry walked to the room Edward had directed him to. He knocked and soon a very cute Nessie opened the door and smiled up to him. "Hi Embry. What's up?" Nessie asked and smiled wider.

"I need to speak to Cody." Embry stated.

"Okay, come in, I'm going down to see how mom is doing on the puzzle." Nessie stated and left the room closing the door behind her. Cody looked up at Embry and smiled. "Embry, what you here for?" Cody asked.

"I came to see you, I wanted to give you a new house gift." Embry stated smiling in return.

"Oh!" Cody launched herself off the bed and landed right in front of Embry. Embry handed her the flowers and bonbons.

"Thank you, Embry." Cody reached up and hugged Embry then went to kiss him on the cheek, but just as he lips were to reach Embry's cheek, he turned his head and their lips met. Embry drew Cody up to him and kissed her deeply. Cupping her rear in his hands and pulling her firm against his hard arousal. Cody whimpered and innocently moved closer. Embry pulled her tighter against him, then lifted her so that her legs wound around his waist. He could smell her arousal and it was making him even bolder. He carried her to the bed and laid her down then crawled up beside her. He took her lips again covering her body with his own. When he heard the heavy foot falls on the stairs he jumped up and ran to the open window leaping out in one fluid motion, just as the door opened. Cody still lay on the bed in shock from Embry's heated kisses. Seth walked in followed by Jacob, they looked at Cody then at the window.

"I am going to kill him!" Seth stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth walked over to Cody, he looked at her and made a grimace. Cody finally caught her breath and turned her head to look at Seth. A tear slid from the corner of her eye when she saw the anger in his face.

"I sorry!" she cried and began to weep. Seth felt so bad, he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Embry for taking advantage of her.

"No, honey it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with Embry for what he did to you." Seth stated in a soft soothing voice. He brushed the tears away with his hands and cupped her face between them. "I love you." Seth touched his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, causing Cody to feel more heat then the kisses Embry had given her. She wound her arms around Seth's neck and pulled him closer, Jacob quietly left the room closing the door behind him.

Seth raised his head and looked into Cody's love filled eyes. She smiled and traced his mouth with her fingers. "I love you, Seth. My heart is yours." Cody took Seth's hand and placed it on her chest over the rapidly beating of her heart. "My body is yours." Cody pushed Seth's hand slowly over her breast and down to stomach to the top her thighs. Seth smiled and with one fluid motion lifted Cody and pulled the sundress up over her head and tossed it to the floor then did the same to his tee shirt and cutoffs. Cody raised up and Seth slowly removed the little bikini panties she wore.

"Are you sure, do you understand what will happen next?" Seth asked feeling apprehension about going any further.

"Seth, I know about mating. I saw my wolf family mate, I have watched people mate on the picture box. Rosalie told me I should only mate if I love the person I am going to mate with. I love you. I have been learning, I know more words. Nessie helps, she says words then shows me them with her mind. It makes it easier. I am starting to read and do math, Carlisle says I am very fast at learning. He says I am now like a 6th grade level. I work hard." Cody spoke more then she ever had to Seth. Seth smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too, more then words can say." Seth deepened his kisses. He took his time caressing Cody's beautiful body, letting his eyes follow as his hands seared across her smooth cool flesh. Cody also caressed Seth's body feeling the hard muscles, her warm hands cool against his hot skin. Seth kissed every inch of Cody then went back to her lips and trailed his hot tongue down her chin over her throat to her firm hard nipples. He lavished each perfect breast with his mouth, sucking gently at each nipple causing Cody to moan quietly. He trailed his tongue lower over her stomach, her navel, then finally her womanhood. He spread her legs gently and began to devour her center. Cody writhed in ecstasy, relishing each touch from Seth. His fingers, tongue and mouth sent her to soaring heights, when she thought nothing could feel better then she did, Seth raised himself up and gently entered her, she gave out a cry as he severed her maidenhead. Then he stopped letting her body become use to his intrusion. Then he moved slowly at first, then building speed until Cody was whimpering for release. They climaxed together, both covered in sweat and each others scent. They laid in each others arms for what seemed like hours, covered by a thin quilt. Cody raised to a sitting position and looked down at Seth. He smiled up at her.

"Why does Embry want to do this to me?" Cody asked Seth.

"I think he is lonely. He doesn't have love of his own yet, an imprint." Seth stated rubbing his hand over Cody's bare back.

"He needs a woman, he needs to have his own woman. I cannot be his woman. I belong to you." Cody stated and patted Seth's chest. "How can we find him a woman?"

"I don't know, imprinting is very erratic. You never know who it will be, sometimes its completely confusing, like when Sam imprinted on Emily or Jacob on Nessie. Maybe if he just gets out among people he'll meet his mate." Seth stated.

"What of Leah, does she not have a mate?" Cody asked.

"No, she has no mate." Seth stated feeling sad for his sister.

"Then maybe they are to be mates." Cody suggested.

"Maybe, even Collin and Brady had found their mates. Only Leah and Embry remain single." Seth stated then pulled Cody into his arms.

The following morning Jacob, Seth, Quil and their ladies met with Embry and Leah, they loaded into Carlisle's suburban and headed for a carnival that was being held in Seattle. They rented two rooms, one for girls one for guys then went to the carnival, they rode rides, Quil got sick on the Ferris Wheel. Little Claire babied him the rest of the night. As the night wore on Leah and Cody took the little girls to the rest room, on the way back a handsome blond man bumped into Leah, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he looked stressed and worried. Leah looked at him and her life whirled into itself. Her eyes glazed and she knew it had happened, she had imprinted on this man. She asked him what was wrong and he began to explain that his daughters were missing. Leah called to Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth and they began to look for the fifteen year old girl and her eight year old sister. Embry was the first one to find them and when they looked up at the tall dark man, they both smiled and wiped away their tears. Embry bent down and looked at the younger girl's knee, she had fallen and scraped it, another clumsy little human. He felt for her. When he looked in the eyes of her older sister his meaningless life became a single purpose, this lovely blond girl became the center of his world. Her big blue eyes were like doors into the future, their future. She had went to find her sister and wound up getting them even more lost. Now their rescuer had come, she trusted him and knew he would protect them. He lifted her little sister and took her hand, they walked back to the Carnival and met up with their dad and their rescuers friends.

After talking for what seemed like hours, Embry asked Savannah out on a date. He had found that they had just moved to Forks a month before. Their date would be going to Port Angeles to the movies. Savannah's dad also had a date with Leah and Quil and Jacob offered to watch Savannah's little sister Tess. Nessie and Claire were thrilled.


End file.
